


Nothing bad

by RoseGiaco



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseGiaco/pseuds/RoseGiaco
Summary: Title says it all





	Nothing bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheInevitableSense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInevitableSense/gifts).
  * Inspired by [God Save Our Foolish Sons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947316) by [TheInevitableSense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInevitableSense/pseuds/TheInevitableSense). 



> This is to I.Sen

It was a bad dream merrily skipping to a nightmare, there was so much blood. 

 

James woke with a start

 

He shifted in bed, stretching his (FULLY FUNCTIONAL) legs, washed ashore from the dark murky black of his dreams. 

 

His eyes shifted to Dolley, his darling wife, and an unassuming smile found its way to his  face. He couldn't ask for more.

 

_**RING-RING-RING** _

 

_**Thomas** _

 

Except a friend who didn't call him at ungodly hours of the night. 

 

He smiled fondly, it was probably something to do with Alexander, Thomas's new C.I, and resident pain in everyone's asses as of late, who Thomas also had a crush on.

 

James knew his friend, and sadly his he was into bad boys with a penchant for being on the wrong side of the law.

 

But it's not like Thomas realized this yet.

 

But this was what friends were for, he picked up the phone and accepted the call with an exhausted smile stamped on his face,  life was good.

 

He wouldn't wish for more, everything was perfect

 

"What did he do this time Thomas?"


End file.
